


Advice From A Monster

by Unformal_Sorrelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Legendary Winchesters, Monsters, POV Monster, POV Second Person, Scary Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unformal_Sorrelle/pseuds/Unformal_Sorrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you been told about the Winchesters yet? Seriously? No? You do at least know about Hunters, right? Good, your maker didn't completely wish you dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice From A Monster

You're new, aren't you? Do you still pretend you're human?

Of course, of course. I understand. Many others are the same. Becoming a monster is overwhelming, isn't it?

Wow, that was a face! You must be new if you haven't stopped cringing. Or perhaps you are wise? No, that's not it.

Do you even know what it means to be a monster? I know you see the term as some sort of beast, or abomination- but I will tell you now, that is merely a human perspective. You'll learn. You're not human anymore, after all.

Humans think of monsters as danger. Everyone's scared of the monster under the bed, right? We are placed in the horror section.

And you know what? Monsters are horror. We are horror. We are horrified.

The truth of the matter, monsters are scared. We are scared because we have no protection, none whatsoever. None.

All the strength, the teeth, the abilities? Useless. The immortality is bogus as well. It doesn't freakin' exist. Also, our afterlife is violent.

Have you been told about the Winchesters yet? Seriously? No? You do at least know about Hunters, right? Good, your maker didn't completely wish you dead.

A few years ago, us monsters would laugh at Hunters. There were a few to be respected, but things were a lot different back then. We were more spread apart, didn't have much of a culture. Some spheres existed but word was not exchanged. Stories of Hunters were similar to, well... The were amusing. Everyone would laugh at whatever party lost. They were always stupid and no one took them seriously.

That was before the Winchesters.

You see, many of us had heard about their father, John Winchester, but he was just a successful Hunter out for vengeance. They used to always be out for vengeance of some sort, you know. They were always angry and had no problem with being cruel. However, this also meant that many of them had no problem with dying. There was always blood on both sides, but only for a few years. John had lasted a while but since he focused on the demons, none of us were too concerned.

We should have been, because he had two sons. These two men would end up changing everything.

In theory, these two Hunters are still out for vengeance. Their mom bit the dust from a demon or something a long time ago. But what's different about them is they were never Human. Ok, theoretically they are human but they were raised to be Hunters. They are Hunters.

Human just doesn't cover them. The Winchesters aren't prey.

If you see them, you will die. I will warn you now, never draw their attention. If you kill any humans, hide it and run for Canada. And I'm not saying that that will save you. Cause it won't. They can and will track you down.

You won't win in a fight either. They cannot die. I mean this. They have actually made it to the three different afterlives and come back. Multiple times. They will not stay dead, and when they are able, they will hunt you down and kill you.

Believe me, they will kill you.

They've defeated our mother, Eve- the being who created all us monstrosities. The Leviathan. Lilith, Azaezel, Alistair... Lucifer himself, Michael- because of them, there are no Arch-Angels left! They even killed the apocalypse!

So, as you see, little monster, you can still be afraid. You are not the worst creature to ever exist. You are not powerful.

You are weak.

So, if you want to make-believe that you're still human, go ahead. It's the safest option. You can pretend that you still are protected if you want. I won't stop you.

But never forget that you are a monster.

The Winchesters won't.


End file.
